Our Very Favorite Fearscape
by Ocein
Summary: Last chapter. Hopefully, this will suffice. Thanks for reading! Now on to the fluff....
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends! This AU story picks up after "Mother, Leave the Light On". I highly suggest you read it just to get an idea what emotional baggage Olivia brings to this case. Although this will be heavy with angst I **_**do promise Bolivia**_**. Also, if you have a few minutes, listen to "Mother" by Tori Amos—it's haunting and captivating, but also the skeleton of this story. As always, your reviews are **_**greatly **_**appreciated!**

**I do not own Fringe or Tori Amos. **

**X**

Standing in the field, eyes dazed and unfocused on what recent tragedy lie beneath her, Olivia realized the heavy weight of the rain. Droplets fell unnoticed on the agent's head and migrated their way down the tip of her nose to the grooves of her repellant jacket. She hadn't realized someone had walked up beside her. Looking to her right, there stood Peter with a large black umbrella shielding the both of them from the rain. Catching his eyes she spoke.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Olivia asked her tone void of emotion.

Peter looked at her quizzically and spoke up, "No, just wondering why you'd choose to get drenched when all you had to do was whistle." _Cute. References to childhood movies. How fitting. _

As if she didn't even hear him, she cut him off and started rattling off more details of their latest case. "Unidentified victim, approximately ten years old, female, signs of trauma, no form of ID."

"Doesn't seem like a DHS or Fringe case to me. What gives?" Peter asks, staring at the too small black zip bag at their feet.

"Check the bottom of her back."

_You're kidding me right? _

Peter had certainly seen turmoil and tragedy in his life but this was just painful. Cautiously, Peter dropped to his knees, handed Olivia the umbrella to shield them, and unzipped the bag. Moving the small body over, he silently pondered if her present peaceful expression was any indication of the manner in which she died. His conscience could only hope. There on the small of her back was a small branding of some sort of initials.

"It's Latin. I called Astrid. Stands for ZFT…that's why it's our case," Olivia spoke her voice trailing off at the closing of the sentence.

Peter stayed in his current kneeling position staring at the nameless girl. A myriad of thoughts drifted across his mind like heavy stratus clouds. Given the ill specifics of this case, the weather, and his whirl-wind of emotions, the weather metaphor seemed ironic yet fitting. Realizing he had been staring too long Peter quickly stood. Looking around he realized he was alone; the black umbrella lay forgotten next to him.

Taking off the plastic gloves Peter could only imagine the likely impact this case could have on any female with a family of her own. Peter made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Olivia during this case.

**Worth continuing? Let me know what you think. It only takes a second! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and added Favorite Story/Updates. How about a review to go with it? More chapters to come. I have to apologize, it's not as moving and evoking as the last chapter. **

**X**

"Agent, could you check for any MFH from the surrounding area matching a description to our victim?" She had learned the best way to mask insecurity was to give orders, looking like she had it all together. Not waiting for an answer, Olivia whipped about the Crime Scene vehicle, gathering enough information to take back to the lab and get as far away from here as possible.

"Have you seen Agent Dunham?" someone asked meekly from behind her. Olivia knew that voice. It belonged to the clinically diagnosed insane Dr. Walter Bishop.

She had temporarily forgotten the presence of both Bishops. She remembered waking them around 2:11 AM with a private phone call from her SUV. After first surveying the crime scene, Olivia wanted to go solo on this case and get it done with as quickly and efficiently as possible. But once she realized the case's ties to Fringe, she had to call in expertise.

"Aha! There you are Agent Dunham. You're like a categorical storm—moving speedily from one area to another," Walter smiled at his own clever simile.

Not turning around, Olivia nodded her head and spoke with her back towards him. "What do you need Walter?"

"The body? Do I have permission to take it back to the lab? Given the surrounding details of the case I'd think it'd be necessary. Don't you agree?"

_No. _

"You're right. I'll cancel the ME and make arrangements for the body to be moved," she spoke expressionlessly, fumbling with the black bag in front of her.

Walter nodded and followed the trail of agents with their shiny, alluring technological tools.

**X**

"Yes, it is very sad indeed. Unfortunately? Fortunately? There were no foreign agents, besides the polymyxin; that being a strong Neuromuscular-blocking drug which blocks the neuromuscular transmission. In essence, it causes paralysis." Walter spoke, waving the scalpel in hand.

"So, she was drugged? I should go tell Olivia." Astrid suggested and began to take off her gear until Peter stopped her with a pat on her shoulder.

"I'll do it," he spoke, his eyes fixated on Olivia's make-shift office door.

She had excused herself when they all arrived at the lab, in different vehicles, and isolated herself in the dim lit room. She hadn't come out since they arrived. Peter would know; he had been watching her closely all day, waiting for the right opportunity to pound on her emotional doors and pull her out of her haunting chambers.

"Walter found something—might be a minuscule detail, but it's something." _Mine as well throw her a bone she'll fetch. _

Opening her eyes, she concealed her shaking hand by running it through her hair; she nodded for Peter to continue. With her non-verbal permission, he stepped inside of the office and shut the door behind him, his eyes never leaving her. Plopping himself down unceremoniously on the chair opposite of Olivia, placing his feet on top of her desk, he started at her and waited.

Cocking her head to the side she threatened, "I don't have _time _for games, Peter."

Throwing it back in her face, he calmly replied, "Well, I don't have _time _to sit here and wonder what's going through that head of yours. Look, I'm not stupid. Something is bothering you. Spit it out!"

"When it starts to undermine my ability to competently tackle this case, I'll worry. Got it?" She spit vehemently.

_Ding, ding. I think we've struck a chord. _

He'd have to be very careful if he wanted to play this game. Dunham was a dangerous opponent, but his tactics were adept. Dipping forward, he inched closer and continued to stare, seeing who would break first. Intending it to be metaphorical and hoping it wasn't his face that would be doing the breaking.

"Polymyxin. It's a paralyzer," he whispered, folding.

She never broke his stare when he got up and headed for the door. After closing it he pondered what he had just witnessed in her eyes and demeanor. Fear? Pain? Anger? Maybe it had to do with Rachel's divorce. Whatever it was, he had to get to the bottom of it before it consumed Olivia like a sinking titanic—unrescueable—with a fear that it would bring him down along with it.

No, Peter was a smart man.

**Thoughts? Complaints? Concerns? Suggestions? I'll take 'em all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Picking up speed with this longer chapter. Again, references to abuse. Nothing too graphic. Also, my portrayal of Rachel is one of a desperate, now single, mother. Peter is her vice to feel feminine again. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Oddly enough, she refused to play into her usual routine of hunching over taxing cases while drinking. No, she would not nurse any alcohol tonight. This case was beginning to change things…begin to change her, and she wasn't akin to it.

Opening the bottom drawer of the rusty desk, Olivia peeked at the bottle of Scotch, being tempted briefly. She quickly closed it when the sight of it evoked images and noises of her mother drowning sobs with Scotch those nights so many years ago. She stifled a sob and chuckle at her own mad disposition. Now, who needed to be locked up at St. Claire's? Okay, so the case was getting to her. But, didn't they all?

_Maybe Peter is right. Maybe this case is hitting too close to home. _

She contemplated calling Charlie and asking him to step in, but opted against it seeing as a) he was on vacation—something he needed with his wife after being impregnated with hybrid larvae and b) _she_ neededto find resolve. Maybe it would get rid of her haunting skeletons instead of locking them in an already tight fitting closet.

She brushed her fingers over the photograph of the unidentified blonde girl in a white dress lying in the field.

_It could have been me_.

More images elicited. Little Livvy with braids and pink ribbons in her hair chasing her baby sister Rachel around the yard. It was their uncle's Fourth of July party and Livvy was so happy to be running around carelessly in her new white linen dress. She still remembered the feeling of the cool grass between her toes, her mother smiling behind dark rimmed glasses, and Him—her stepfather; watching, always watching, but something was different about his gaze—it was heavy for the first time.

_This is stupid_.

She literally tried to shake off the feelings of paranoia that anchored her to her chair. Finding composure, she tied her hair back in a loose bun, grabbed her jacket, and headed out of the dim room without looking back.

**X**

"Huh, you're not Olivia," Peter huffed, leaning against the doorframe to Olivia's apartment. _Well, this changes everything. _

Rachel laughed from behind the screen door. "No, I guess not. Um, she hasn't come home yet. Do you…want to come in and wait? She shouldn't be too much longer." She smiled and Peter couldn't help but smile at those alluring pink lips.

"I have to apologize. I have had a few drinks. But, don't worry, I'm not a harm to society; I took a cab."

Rachel wrinkled her nose as he passed and silently concurred that he had been drinking.

Walking to into the kitchen he noticed an open bottle of Châteaux L' Augustine. "I see I'm not the only one indulging a bit on a Wednesday night."

Rachel laughed and grabbed two glasses. "Care to join? It's always better when two are sharing. It's usually Olivia and me, but I'm sure she won't mind."

Peter let a sly smile slip. He knew this was dangerous territory but, he if played his cards right, he might leave here tonight with information he needed, his clothes and dignity intact, and nothing more.

**X**

Pulling to the curb, Olivia cut the ignition. It was the same old dilapidated three family-house as it was when the three of them left it over fifteen years ago. She noticed the children's toys on the third floor porch and silently prayed they weren't in the same predicament she found herself in that summer. Swinging her head to the left, her eyes searched for the lamppost she would often make a wish to. She smiled seeing the soft glow, like a beacon. She let her head hit the back of the seat, a little rougher than she should, and closed her eyes.

**X**

High pitched laughter could be heard throughout the Dunham residence. There sat Rachel, legs tucked underneath her, eyes grazing Peter like green, uncharted pasture. Yes, she was enjoying herself and yes, she was doing it again to her sister. But, she needed it; the breakup with Greg sucked the life and femininity out of her. She needed to batter up and swing away if Peter was pitching—and yes, he was pitching to her tonight.

Peter mimicked her laugh. "So, tell me about your sister." Trying his best to smoothly change the subject and dodge her blatant flirting.

"Oh, the one who never gives you weekends off? What do you want to know?" She smirked but frowned inwardly.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and reached for the wine, topping both of their glasses off. "Any dark family secrets?"

Rachel grinned and thought she could play along. So, he wanted to know about her sister and her mysterious past. Maybe her sister's mystique was her allure. If it was she could shatter it and blame it on the wine and a prodding Peter.

"He was a terrible man. I don't remember much, but I remember some things about what happened."

Peter threw her a quizzical look, playing stupid.

"You know…about _him_…Rich, my ex-stepdad that Olivia shot when we were kids," Rachel spoke, taking a long swig of her wine. Peter reached out and poured her some more, urging her to continue.

"Is that why she's a sullen girl?" Peter asked.

Yes, things would work out in favor for Rachel. Paint her sister's dark history and exploit it. Knowing she was a victim as well, she decided to tell Peter everything she knew. Who knows, maybe she'd end up crying on his shoulder. A tinge of guilt rose up but she quickly chugged it down with another nip of wine.

**Hmm…just press that little button and drop me a comment. Did you like it? Yay or nay? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gasp! Another update so soon! Not sure who is playing whom here, but Olivia is at the butt end of this one. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

Now the wine was just a bitter taste in his mouth. He swallowed hard after Rachel began to explain things a little more vividly and with more detail. He felt shame, guilt, and rage wash over him harder than the alcohol.

"Yeah, it was really hard for everyone. I had to go to counseling for a few years as a kid. Thankfully, I don't remember too much of it. Livvy and Mom never really brought it up around me. Tried to preserve what _innocence_ I had left back then," Rachel smiled, but her vision began to cloud a bit.

"I found out what He did to her during a counseling session. I stayed close to the door when I was supposed to be in the waiting area. I hated those stupid Lincoln Logs anyway…I remember the stupid fucking woman asking Olivia—now just like this, _how did it feel when he touched you there_? Totally messed up, right?"

Peter roughly placed the glass down on the glass table laden with Ella's coloring books and dragged two restless hands over his knees. It was all he could do from not throwing the nearly empty wine bottle across the room in rage.

Rachel began to mull whether or not she should be telling anyone this very private matter but reconsidered when Peter spoke again.

"Yes, it must have been hard for you."

Rachel did her best to fake a sniffle. She wiped her dry eyes quickly and casted a small sad smile towards Peter. Peter smiled back, quite aware of her game plan and his own. Casting his next move, Peter got up from the chair across from Rachel and took a cautious seat closer to her.

"Your sister is strong. The both of you are," Peter started and Rachel shook her head.

"But, I'm not. Olivia has always been the stronger, smarter one." Thinking about the validity of that statement, her recent messy divorce and recent betrayal to her sister, Rachel began to cry real tears.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be all right," Peter soothed. Being a sucker for crying, vulnerable women, Peter reached out and lightly grabbed her hand. Rachel took it as an offering and leaned her whole body against his warm chest. Peter was slightly taken aback with her bold move. Awkwardly patting her on the back, he silently wished it was Olivia rather than Rachel he was consoling.

_She was right; she is definitely not like her sister. _

**X**

When Olivia got to the top step of her apartment she swore she heard voices coming from within. Two. One man, and one female. Taking a few steps back, she got on her tippy toes and gazed into the parlor window. There was one light on and it made a silhouette of two figures sitting close together on her couch. Putting her head closer to the window she listened closely.

_Peter? _

She felt slightly ashamed for eavesdropping but what the hell was Peter doing over so late at night? And what was he doing with Rachel? Or rather, what was Rachel doing with him? She pressed herself closer and listened to the dialogue.

Hurt turned into anger and it rose like deadly volcanic emission. How did her sister know about _that_? She and her mother went to great lengths to hide it from everyone, especially her sister. More hurt than angry that Rachel was in there spilling her darkest demons to Peter—a con man nonetheless, her face grew warm and silent steamy tears trickled. The clicking of the door opening startled Olivia and she quickly turned the corner of the house. She watched Peter stroll out of the house and clumsily down the steps. She thought of calling him a cab but opted against it. It was obvious that he was a big boy and a brazen one at that.

**Stay tuned to see the unraveling of this sticky web. **


	5. Chapter 5

**X**

Peter turned his head upon hearing the clicking of the door. He knew it would be her. He was beginning to worry when she didn't show up to the lab this morning. He had approached Astrid and asked if she had heard anything from Olivia. She informed him that Olivia was at the Federal building working on the details of the case with a team. Peter was slightly upset that Olivia failed to update him on her whereabouts as well as exclude him from helping her with the case.

"We have another MFH victim. Mom said she's been missing for over eighteen hours. She fits the profile. Luckily, though, we have a lead," Olivia announced while walking through the lab doors with a folder held high in her grasp.

Did she find out about his rendezvous with Rachel? He didn't want her to misconstrue the incident as anything other than his intention of trying to find out things about her, in order to help her. Unfortunately, the image it left was a bit murkier than he wanted. They were both drinking and flirting. She meant it and he didn't. Did he? He probably should have stopped at the second glass of wine.

_Shit. _

He tried to listen as Olivia debriefed them on the latest news. He couldn't help but look her over. Judging by the way she was standing, he could tell she was tense—on edge. He had learned that an on-edge Olivia was not a pleasurable Olivia.

He watched Olivia and Astrid bounce ideas off of each other and then Astrid nod her head and make her way to the computer. He waited.

Olivia inhaled and pivoted so her body was angled towards Peter.

"Walter has the sample. I'm sure he could use your assistance," she stated with a blank expression.

"So could you."

She had to laugh at his cockiness.

Breezing by him she spoke matter-of-factly, "Actually, I don't."

She stiffened when she felt him grab her arm. Casting daggers towards him, she shook off his grasp and stormed off. Peter ran a defeated hand through his hair.

_Shit. _

**X**

Peter nearly banged his head on the machine when Astrid's voice broke through the silence in the lab, startling him from his menacing thoughts.

"Where's Olivia?" Astrid asked fearful for Peter's answer.

Picking up on the despair in her voice he quickly spoke. "Why? What did you find out? Is Olivia in trouble?"

Astrid shook her head. "Something's wrong, Peter. The lead brought us to a fake address, rented under one Olivia Dunham. The signature matched the same as David Robert Jones—from when he rented that van under her name."

Peter cocked his head. "That's ridiculous, he's gone! I saw his body lacerate in half right in front of my eyes. Walter did too."

Astrid shrugged her shoulders. She just had a bad feeling about this. She watched as Peter flipped out his phone and called Olivia. She jumped a little bit when he slammed the phone on the table.

"Well, what's the address? She's probably on her way. I'll try to meet her there."

**X**

Olivia stopped in front of the bulkhead door of the abandoned house and studied it. She quivered at the fact that the house matched the one of her uncle's. She pressed her head against the side of the house as memories flooded her.

"_No, Rachel. You can't have this. You're too little." _

She was at her uncle's Fourth of July party the summer she was to turn twelve. She and Rachel were fighting over something too dangerous for Rachel to play with. Of course, Olivia was being protective of her sister and of course, her sister was trying her hardest to defy her.

_Little Livvy stuck out her tongue when Rachel began to wail. "Stop it! Rachel, you'll get us in trouble! Do you want to leave? I said STOP--"_

"_Olivia!" _

_Livvy turned her head in the direction of the person summoning her. It was her stepfather. Feeling confident she was going to be scolded for yelling at her little sister, Olivia stole one more fearful glance at her sister sticking her tongue out at her. _

"_Olivia! Get over here!" _

_She jumped at his barking tone and silently walked over to where he stood from the back of the house. First her left foot then the right behind the other; like a good soldier, she walked over to him. Meeting him at the back of the house she noticed his heavy gaze again. She couldn't quite decipher what it meant. Was he that angry at her for yelling at Rachel? He reached out one hand and grazed her now flushed cheek. Placing a large hand on the small of her back clothed in white linen, she followed him to the bulkhead door, not entirely sure what they were doing. _

**Again, reading "Mother Leave the Light On" would help to understand what exactly happened with Olivia and her stepfather. **

**Thanks for your review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Where the fuck was she?! What was she thinking? If she turned off that phone, I swear to God… _

Peter was not one to respond well to stressful situations—especially when someone he cared about was involved. He remembered threatening Walter in the sewer the day he decided to dose himself with poison and go after the creature. He also remembered the way Olivia looked when she asked him about why he called her sister. Yeah, he just had to have some sort of fun with her transparent display jealousy. He also missed the physical contact between them. Whether it was a small pat on the shoulder, a thumb caressing her cheek, or his arms enveloping her distressed body, he couldn't resist proving he was there when she needed him. Except for now…and last night.

Pushing his foot hard against the gas pedal, Peter did his best to drive as fast as he could through Boston's finest mid-afternoon traffic.

**X**

As soon as she heard a little girl's scream, Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and made her way hastily down the massive cellar steps. Whipping out her flashlight and gun, Olivia surveyed the area. The only light was the sliver of rays that were seeping through the cracks from the bulkhead doors behind her. And the smell, what was that smell? Like the brave soldier she always was, she made her descent deeper into the darkness.

"_Come on Livvy. It's all right. Come here and let me see you. That's a girl. This is a beautiful dress you have on today."_

_Olivia knew something was wrong. He never paid much attention to her before today. She began to feel uncomfortable when he reached out and dragged his dirty hands down the hem of her dress. When his hands moved upward her eyes widened like a doe facing its predator. As soon as she opened her mouth He firmly grabbed her wrists. _

"_Don't you dare, baby girl. They can't hear you down here anyway. Now, just be a good girl and relax. Here, let me relax too." And with that he began to unbuckle his belt. They only voice she heard was her own screaming inside her head. _

No, she wasn't crazy. She had heard it. She had heard a little girl scream.

There.

**X**

Peter exhaled when he looked down at the GPS and realized he was only a few blocks away from the address Astrid had provided him. He only hoped he would make it in time to stop her.

**X**

She ran towards the rustling noise from the other side of the basement. Flashing her light in the direction she heard the noise and saw her. Samantha, her victim. She was wedged in the corner of the basement, pressing backwards in fear.

Overcome with relief and sadness, Olivia reached out to her. "It's okay. Shhh…I'm here to help bring you home. Can I bring you home?"

The girl was nonresponsive. Thinking of the best way to snap the little girl out of her trance without frightening her, Olivia tried again. "Tell me about your family. Any sisters? Brothers? I'm sure they miss you."

Olivia smiled when the girl nodded her head that she had at least one sister. "What's her name?" Olivia pried.

"Rachel."

Olivia tensed. _What_? Before she had time to open her mouth and ask the little girl to repeat, she heard a rustling noise behind her. Turning into the darkness with her flashlight, she caught the person lurking behind her with the light of her flashlight. Olivia's eyes went wide—doe like—like when he touched her for the first time, when she saw Him standing behind her. Involuntarily dropping her guard, Olivia felt Him take a swing with the hard end of something to her face.

And then nothing.

**Well? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Watch your head for those surprises…they'll jump out at you out of nowhere. **

After a horrible parking job, Peter cut the engine and dialed Astrid back at the lab. Was this the right address? Was someone sending them on a wild goose chase?

"Astrid? Astrid! There's no one here-- in the building….Wait! Olivia's car is here!" Peter spoke frantically over the phone.

"Peter, check around back. Look for any signs of entrances. Ugh, storm basements, anything." Astrid tried to remain calm over the phone but the raise of timbre in her voice caused Walter to look up from what he was doing. Astrid pulled the phone back and stared at it. Peter had abruptly hung up on her.

"Oh, my dear. Is everything all right?" Walter asked, placing the beaker down and casting a glance at Astrid.

"I honestly don't know, Walter…But, I'm going to call in for back-up," Astrid trailed off.

**X**

Running around to the back of the massive decrepit house Peter stopped when he spotted the bulkhead door nestled in the back. Walking up to it, he noticed there was a lock on it. Something wasn't right. Peter lifted his head and surveyed the area. There were four or five other similar houses to his left and right. A sudden wave of nausea rushed over his body; had a _strong _feeling that something was amiss. It scared him to think of his unusual bond with Olivia. Looking down at the bulkhead door once more he felt it again. It was like a pulling of sorts, like a magnet, but the feeling wasn't coming from this house. Taking a few steps back he tried to let his _feeling_ guide him.

**X**

Olivia's eyes fluttered and faint noises began to come in focus along with her vision. The first thing she felt was her searing in pain cheek against cold, dusty concrete pavement. It was dark but she could make out plastic in lieu of walls; they were hung up all around her. Holding her breath, Olivia tried to lay as still as possible and listen to the voices coming from the far left of her.

"Yes, I've administered the dosage. The signs were clear….Yes, I'm sure she saw him…I'll get rid of the body…"

She then heard a faint crying noise.

_Samantha! _

She managed to scream just before she felt a hard blow to her stomach and a large hand place a potent rag over her mouth and noise. Drowsiness permeated throughout her body which now felt heavy. Trying to keep her drooping eyes open she could barely make out a face through slits. It was Him. And then pure darkness.

**X**

Peter stopped where he was when he heard a scream. Running toward the last house on the left he found a similar bulkhead. He quickly threw open the doors. Seeing it was pitch black, he left the doors open and began his descent until he felt the tip of what he could only assume was a gun on his back.

"Stop! It's not him," cried a voice that seemed vaguely familiar. Peter turned around to see a recognizable agent. His name eluded him.

"She's down there, I know it," Peter cried, apparently angry that they were wasting time on him.

"We'll handle it from here, Bishop." Peter was about to protest when he felt that feeling again—pulling him away from the door. Peter took careful steps backwards and out of the basement. He listened to the agent bark orders to the other orderlies and make their way down the basement. Peter slowly backed away from the house and make an all out run, following his lead, to the other house.

**X**

"_How did I do, Mommy?" Livvy, while trying to catch her breath, asks Mother. _

"_You danced beautifully!" her mother smiled a genuine smile while clutching a three year old Rachel in her arms. She danced with her all heart as a child until He came along and shattered her song. _

…_.._

_A twelve year old Olivia found herself dancing for Him, but no longer with passion and heart. The heavy gaze she felt seared her skin when she was forced to dance for Him. She tried to close her eyes when she danced naked in front of him but she only saw a silent audience. When she lifted her leg and followed through with her arms she pretended she danced alone on a dark stage. The feel of his skin on hers would abruptly cut her from her fantasy every time. Nothing would last forever, Olivia promised herself when she fell backward against the bed. _

……

He was absolutely sure of it. Olivia was here. Turning on the flashlight and hoisting the gun he stole from one of the agent's pack, Peter whirled around to his right and left and made his way through the basement.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the putrid smell that led him to find her in the darkness. Peter's heart involuntary fluttered when the light shone on a still body with blonde hair lying on the floor. He waited to hear soft panting breaths from the body but none came. Walking cautiously to the small body on the pavement Peter bent down and pulled the body over to have a look at the face.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Peter cursed upon seeing their latest victim lying still beneath him. Quickly assessing the body as objectively as he could, Peter estimated TOD around ten hours ago. He felt slightly guilty for thanking God it wasn't Olivia. Rubbing his eyes and opening them he noticed a small trail of blood right beneath him. Shinning the flashlight down the trail Peter abruptly stood and followed it.

"Olivia!" Peter shouted from across the room. The flashlight spotted her first and without thinking Peter called out to her lying still form. He ran over and slumped to his knees next to her.

Wait.

Why wasn't she breathing? _Jesus fucking Christ, Olivia! _Peter lowered his head to her chest to listen more closely. Nothing. And then…

"Don't touch me!" a confused and incoherent Olivia screamed. Peter grabbed her face roughly in his hands. She was mumbling and thrashing wildly.

"Olivia. It's me, Peter!" he cried, trying to capture her feral gaze.

"It's me. Shhh….relax. You're okay," he soothed, placing one hand behind her head and another over her chest feeling her heartbeat accelerate and then gradually slow.

"You can't touch me anymore…I won't let you" she sobbed and Peter instantly knew who she was talking about. He tried his best to settle her but it difficult. It wasn't until he pulled her closer in an embrace and pressed his lips to her forehead that she calmed just a little.

"Peter…" a small sob escaped her lips; so soft that it would have eluded him had his ear not been so close to her mouth.

They stayed there on the dirty basement floor for a few seconds until shots rang through the air and startled them both. Before she knew it arms began to pull her apart from the warm body she was nestled against. She heard someone cry out to her and then more voices. It was all a blur as all of her senses were hazy.

_Pulse is low. BPM is dropping. Let's get her out of here…_

Peter began to try to pull Olivia out of their hold but two agents pushed him back and onto the floor.

"Hey! Back off, man!" he cried in rage. He watched as the medics carried Olivia out of the darkness. His line of vision also caught the man the agents had shot. Peter walked closer to the body. Is this what her stepfather looked like?

"Lukaz Karzhna...." one of the agents read the UNSUBs identification and informed the others standing by.

Peter looked baffled. "That's not Olivia's stepfather." The other agents casted him incredulous looks and breezed by him.

"Let's get both of these bodies wrapped and out of here."

**Okay, I couldn't let you guys go the whole weekend without some sort of closure/resolve. Trust me; it's not done yet, though. Thanks for your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the very long hiatus. I've been busy with moving, new job, etc. No excuses…really. I felt really bad about not tying the loose ends on this fic. I'm sorry if this final chapter seems rushed. I think it's good closure though. Thanks for reading and for your reviews! I look forward to reading your fics. **

_Beep. Beep._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Listening to her environment before using any other senses, Olivia took a good guess at where she was. Her guess was confirmed when she opened her eyes and caught sight of the Heart Monitor in front of her.

_Beep. Beep. _

Olivia closed her eyes in exhaustion and wished it all away. She scanned her memory for missing pieces. She remembered a dark, musky cellar…what was she searching for? With eyes still closed Olivia inhaled and dug deeper into her memory.

Musk. Darkness. A small figure lying on the basement floor in a white dress.

Inhale.

Eyes wide open. "Samantha!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

A surge of nurses ran into the room and started shouting orders at each other. Olivia cried as they checked her vitals and inserted a syringe into her IV.

"The little girl. Where is she? Is she here? Is she all right?" Olivia cried and grabbed one of the nurse's arms.

"It's all right ma'am. This will make you feel better," the nurse tried her best to smile and hide her 'clearly-she's-insane' look.

"Olivia."

Olivia turned her head and caught Peter's gaze. He rushed over to her side and grabbed a hold of the hand she was gripping the nurse with.

"It's all right. I've got it from here," Peter whispered to the nurse with an incredulous look on her face. She eventually gave in and with a slight nod she left the room to just the two of them.

"Samantha, where is she, Peter? Tell me!"

Peter searched her eyes. Was she serious? Did she not find the body? Olivia tightened her grip on his hand. She was determined to find out, it was apparent.

"Olivia, she was long gone before you or I got there…" Peter whispered softly with the hope that if he said it soft enough, she wouldn't crack under the severity of the statement.

Confusion.

"But, but, I saw her, Peter. I asked her questions and she answered!" Olivia rushed, tears beginning to fall from her awe-shocked eyes.

"Oliv--"

"He did it, Peter! My stepfather. He took her to get to me…to, to, mess with me. All the details were there, the white dress, the little girl with blonde hair…" Olivia stuttered, her voice beginning to crack under pressure.

"I…saw her…alive," Olivia cried, heavy sobs racking her body. He touched Samantha like he touched her and she couldn't stop him.

Peter pulled off the sensors when her heart monitor began to go off again, and pulled her close to his chest.

"She's alive, Peter. She…is…has to be," Olivia sobbed into the crook of his shoulder and tightened her hold on the back of his shirt.

"Shhhh…" he tried to coax her but she wasn't slowing down her tragic rampage.

"It wasn't your stepfather and you didn't see her alive, Liv. He was an agent for ZFT and she….well, she was just a poor victim. I saw the guy myself. They were trying to mess with you, Livvy. Not your stepfather. And he won't hurt you. I promise," he soothed her.

After a few moments of mulling over her own scattered memories and trying to match them with Peter's statements, she spoke up.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" she whispered.

Peter had to chuckle. Placing one large hand behind her neck and another around her shoulders, he laughed. "Well, I don't hope to die…"

"Neither do I," she exhaled, her nose stuffed.

Peter gently lowered her back against the pillow and reached over her to grab the tissue box.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked while delicately swiping the tissue over here eyes and cheeks. When she didn't answer, he searched her eyes for confirmation.

She nodded her head and sniffled. Taking a good look at her, he smiled when he saw her eyes begin to droop.

"Sorry," she slurred and quickly became aware of her body's desperate need for sleep. The urge was too strong for her to fight.

Peter pushed her deeper into the pillow and cupped her right cheek.

"Must you always be so confrontation? Why don't let your body win this fight, Livvy. Don't worry, I'll stand guard."

"Promise?" she whispered, half way on her journey to dreamscape.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Peter chuckled.

X

"How is she?"

"She's…okay now. She'll get through it," Peter spoke gravely. Rachel looked him over and then turned her gaze back to the sleeping blonde, and the little girl approaching her, on the other side of the window.

"I was so stupid and selfish. She's my sister. I should _always _be there for her. I hope she can forgive me…" Rachel whispered watching the scene unfold before her. Peter stayed quiet. He learned his lesson of not meddling.

X

Ella whispered Olivia's name softly.

"Aunt Liv?"

When she got no response, she leaned in closer and tried again.

"Aunty?"

Feeling sad, frustrated, and tired Ella hoistered herself onto the bed and laid down next to the sleeping Olivia.

"Oh, Ella! I should stop h--" but Peter quickly grabbed Rachel's arm, nudging her to stay back.

Ella nestled herself comfortably next to Olivia. She was just as tired as Olivia. It was way past her bedtime. She recalled hearing the phone ring late at night and her mother talking with someone…maybe it was with Peter. She liked him. She knew something was wrong with her aunty. She just sensed it.

"I love you, Aunty," Ella whispered and closed her eyes.

Peter watched the tender scene unfold and smiled.

Yes, she was going to be all right. He would make sure of it.


End file.
